Keitaro, el guerrero
by swoboda
Summary: Keitaro en una nueva faceta, mas fuerte y decidido aunque sigue siendo el mismo keitaro. Este fic no es mio yo soy solo el traductor OK
1. Capitulo 01

Nota: este fic no me pertenece, soy solo el traductor, además soy nuevo en esto así que ténganme un poco de paciencia OK.  
  
Keitaro, el Guerrero  
  
Nota-este es mi primer fic de Love Hina. Así que no gritéis si hago algo mal, OK. Yo no he estado escribiendo Fanfics muy largo, así que un poco de paciencia. Yo he leído además más de mil Fanfics. Así que empecemos ya.  
  
La historia tiene lugar cuando Seta une a la Obra Viaje a Oriental. En otras palabras, dónde Naru estaba cautiva y era usada como un premio de la lucha entre Seta (Gyumaoh) y Keitaro (Son Goku).  
  
(Nota del Traductor. Para los que vieron Love Hina, la trama va casi al final del capitulo 16)  
  
Disclaimer: Love Hina no me pertenece, Sólo Películas que yo he comprado y yo vendo a las personas y escolares,. es broma  
  
Yo no tengo una vida. Simplemente paro jugando DDR y leyendo Fanfics, esas son mis cosas favoritas. Creo que ya debemos empezar.  
  
"Kyaahhh!!! ¿Qué estás haciendo, Kitsune?" eran los gritos de Naru cuando estaba siendo levantada por las cadenas.  
  
"Simplemente haciendo una pequeña apuesta. La persona que gane la lucha entre Keitaro y Seta te tendrá, Naru". Dijo Kitsune mientras ella levantaba aun más alto a Naru.  
  
"¿Así, Keitaro, tu no iras a permitir eso a Seta, quiero decir Gyumaoh, de ti?"  
  
"Keitaro, quiero decir Goku.", Si luchas con Seta, los cardenales serán las últimas cosas sobre las que tu tendrás que preocuparte" Dijo Naru mientras esta intentando librarse de las cadenas.  
  
"No, yo lucharé. Yo soy un hombre después de todo". Keitaro dijo cuando él observa a la persona delante de él. "Incluso la muerte es el precio que yo pagare...por proteger a mi amo". Gritó Keitaro.  
  
Cerrando sus ojos, Keitaro empieza a entrar en trance. En cuanto él abra sus ojos, Keitaro no será "Keitaro el Perdedor, él será Keitaro el Guerrero".  
  
"Keitaro. Permíteme empezar" Seta grita para empezar la lucha.  
  
"Como tu desees" grita Keitaro cuando él abre sus ojos.  
  
Haciendo girar al bastón en sus dedos 3 veces, cogiéndolo entonces bajo sus brazos. Keitaro pasa a una posición que sólo su Tía Haruka reconoce. Con el bastón, en el dedo pulgar derecho pasando por debajo de su codo, sosteniendo la parte de atrás a sus espaldas.  
  
(A/N, Esto es muy duro explicar. Yo puedo hacerlo y todo, pero yo apenas puedo explicarlo, Maldición!)  
  
"Me parece que Seta va a perder esta lucha". Haruka dijo en una voz monótona.  
  
"de ninguna manera, mi papá nunca ha perdido una lucha en su vida". Dice Sarah intentando defender el honor de su padre.  
  
Con una arremetida de velocidad, Seta se abalanzo hacia Keitaro. Sabiendo que Keitaro no puede luchar, Seta sin embargo todavía quiso luchar, sólo para humillarlo, delante de la muchedumbre para mostrar sus habilidades.  
  
"Hmmmm, para que Seta usa la técnica de lucha de la escuela de Karuda de Artes Marciales. No es ninguna maravilla que Motoko perdiera con Seta". Pensó Keitaro.  
  
Con Seta que estaba aun mas cerca de Keitaro, Keitaro cerró sus ojos y empezó a tomar respiraciones profundas. Contando de 3 hacia abajo.  
  
"3"  
  
"Ahhhhhh" gritó Seta  
  
"2"  
  
"AAAAHHHHH" Seta gritó aun más ruidosamente a solo unas pulgadas de la cara de Keitaro.  
  
"1"  
  
Apuntando su puñetazo a la cara de Keitaro, lanzándolo hacia delante, todo el golpe de Seta fue al bastón. Keitaro había sostenido rápidamente el bastón en posición vertical, delante de su cara. Todos estaban sorprendidos.  
  
Bueno ...quizás excepto Haruka, pues sabia muy bien que "La habilidad luchadora Urashima " nunca ha sido vencida.  
  
Pero cómo Keitaro ha aprendido sobre la habilidad de lucha. Todos los que hemos luchado en la familia hemos sido las mujeres. Pensó Haruka. "Maldición, ya no tengo cigarros. Espera, aquí hay uno más" sacando el último de la caja. "Ahhh ...Dios que bien siente."  
  
Keitaro tomó el bastón rápidamente y lo giro al lado derecho, golpeando a Seta en las costillas. Seta intentó golpear a Keitaro una vez más, pero sin suerte. Keitaro era demasiado rápido. Todo lo que el hacia era golpearlo con el bastón. Seta saltó y probó dando un puntapié al lado derecho de Keitaro. No funciono, cayendo en sus dos pies ...Keitaro tomó el bastón plantándolo en la tierra y le dio 4 puntapiés en el pecho a Seta. Seta cayó de asiento. Entonces Keitaro tomó el bastón rápidamente y lo sostuvo derecho bajo la barbilla de Seta.  
  
"Ríndete Seta, tu nunca me vas a ganar."  
  
"Sí, eso es ...vas muy bien ...Whoa, que el fulano mas fuerte, yo me pregunto ¿Dónde aprendió el a luchar?, Esto es muy interesante" Eran algunos de los gritos del público.  
  
"Ese no puede ser Keitaro ...Keitaro no puede luchar ...el incluso no un hombre..." Motoko susurró para ella.  
  
"Sí... Keitaro... Sí... Ahora dale un derechazo, ahora un izquierdazo..." Suu y Shinobu gritaban a la distancia.  
  
"de acuerdo, yo me rindo. Puedes tener a Naru, quiero decir a tu amo, te lo devuelvo" dijo Seta tendiéndole la mano.  
  
Agarrándolo, Keitaro lo levanto. "Eso es Divertido, Seta. Nosotros debemos hacerlo de nuevo algún día."  
  
Los dos asintieron el uno al otro. Kitsune ya había desatado a Naru de las cadenas. Naru había llorado porque Seta había perdido. Caminando hacia a Keitaro, ella la había tirado un gran golpe que lo envió a la atmósfera.  
  
(Que raro, Keitaro vence a Seta, quién puede vencer a Naru y a Motoko, quién puede vencer a Keitaro. Si que es un ciclo muy raro.} Kitsune pensó para si.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh, maldita sea, ustedes, MUEVANSE DE ALLI" Keitaro gritó viniendo del cielo. Por alguna razón, en lugar de aterrizar en la tierra, Keitaro aterriza en Naru.  
  
"Owww, Mi ...cabeza, por qué todos están mirándome así de fijamente, nosotros tenemos que volver a la obra". Cuando él se pone de pie, él comprende que él había aterrizado en Naru. Apartándose de ella.  
  
"Sempai, no recuerda". Pregunta Shinobu.  
  
"¿Recordar que, Shinobu?"  
  
"Que habías luchado con Seta y habías ganado" respondió Motoko. "Y aunque ganaste, yo no obedeceré las órdenes de una persona débil como tu"  
  
"Huh, yo no recuerdo haber luchado con Seta, todo lo que yo recuerdo es estar diciendo: "Incluso la muerte es el precio que yo pagare...por proteger a mi amo". Entonces todo se puso oscuro.  
  
"Vamos todos, ya es tarde, y el público ya ha salido". Dice Haruka.  
  
Caminando hacia su motel, Seta regresa a su camioneta. Todos están en silencio, excepto Naru desde que ella fuera golpeada por Keitaro cuando callo sobre ella al regresar de los cielos. Abriendo la puerta de Naru, y poniéndola en su cama, Keitaro camino hacia la puerta. Oyó a Naru hablando en sueños, hecho que puso a Keitaro triste, celoso, molesto y listo para matar todo al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Seta" era la palabra que Naru había dicho en su sueño.  
  
Caminando bajo al vestíbulo, Keitaro sostuvo su cabeza con vergüenza. No mirando adonde iba, tropezó con Haruka.  
  
"Keitaro, nosotros necesitamos hablar". Dijo Haruka.  
  
"No ahora, yo realmente no estoy de humos". Fue la contestación de Keitaro mientras se dirigía a su puerta.  
  
Siguiéndolo a su cuarto, ella pudo oír llorar a Keitaro en su cama. Caminando hacia él, Hakura frotó suavemente su cabeza.  
  
"Tía Haruka, yo no debí de haber hecho eso, yo no debí de ganarle a Seta. Si yo no le hubiera vencido a Seta entonces todos no habrían pensado que soy un monstruo o algo así". Dijo Keitaro mientras estaba consiguiendo calmarse un poco.  
  
"Ok, sobrino, Seta necesita alguien que lo golpee, además de mí. Pero me dije Keitaro ¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar así?". Sólo las mujeres de la familia pueden luchar, aun cuando alguien les enseñara a los hombres de la familia, ellos aun son torpes. Así que dime Keitaro ¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar?"  
  
"Bien, Si realmente quieres saber, busca nuestra historia familiar. Yo te prometo que todas tus preguntas se contestarán."  
  
"Dime, Keitaro. ¿Si puedes vencer a Seta en una lucha, por qué no luchaste antes con las muchachas?"  
  
"Yo me preocupo por ellas demasiado. Yo puedo amarlas incluso. Y realmente no me gustan las mujeres que luchando o golpean."  
  
"Bien, trata de dormir un poco, sobrino. Lo necesitaras para mañana."  
  
"Buenas Noche, Tía"  
  
"Buenas Noche, pequeño"  
  
TBC Oh hombre, esto es duro.  
  
Si tú te estás preguntando por qué hice llorar a Keitaro, entonces permíteme decirte esto: Yo lo había hecho porque yo tengo para el grandes planes. Cómo donde él aprende a luchar, yo podría explicar eso en el próximo capítulo. Además no estoy seguro por el momento si debo emparejar a keitaro o con quien. Quizá con todas, excepto Hakura, Sarah, y personas que no recuerdo.  
  
Dime lo que piensas. Vamos, se que lo haras.  
  
Por ahora Paz  
  
Shinji Ikari.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Termine por ahora, si que estubo difícil mas porque este es un de mis primeros trabajos, espero tus comentario a zagato_vive@hotmail.com Dentro de poco tendras el segundo capitulo (eso espero ^^U ) 


	2. Capitulo 02

Nota: este fic no me pertenece, soy solo el traductor, además soy nuevo en esto así que ténganme un poco de paciencia OK.  
  
Keitaro, el Guerrero  
  
Disclaimer: ver Capitulo 01  
  
(Nosotros comenzaremos dentro del sueño de Keitaro)  
  
"Ahh ...alto que se meten conmigo ...ayuda alguien que pueda ayudarme" Gritó una extraña muchacha.  
  
"Pequeños, por favor puedes dejar de meterse con esta muchacha pequeña e indefensa"? preguntó la abuela de Hinata.  
  
La abuela vio a cuatro muchachos de 14 años que molestan a una muchacha pequeña. Cada muchacho tiene en la muñeca una banda de color diferentes, además todos ellos tienes mas mismas señas.  
  
{Yo me pregunto si ellos pertenecen a una banda. Si es así, entonces alguien va a tener que darle una lección a su líder. Bien primero lo primero.} La Abuela preguntó "Excúsame pequeño, ¿Pero cada uno de vosotros pertenece en una banda?"  
  
"¿Qué es dice señora? preguntó uno de los muchachos con una banda azul  
  
"Oh nada, simplemente curiosidad" contesto la abuela.  
  
"Bien, si lo quiere saber, nosotros somos parte de la Banda Ragnarok". Gritó fuera otro de los muchachos con una banda verde.  
  
{Ven Keitaro, yo sé que estas aquí en alguna parte, sal ahora.} Eso es muchachos, sigan jugando, mi nieto vendrá muy pronto. Susurraba la Abuela.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que está hablando vieja?" preguntó otro de los muchachos con una banda blanca.  
  
"Veamos ahora, 2x = 18, ahora yo divido por 2 y huh, ¿abuela?" Viendo a su abuela en el parque rodeada por algunos muchachos. Él corre hacia ella, esperando que no este herida. Es allí donde el vio a una muchacha, que estaba llorando de rodillas.  
  
"¿Eh, qué está pasando aquí?" Gritó Keitaro.  
  
"Nada que sea de tu asunto, así que vete de aquí " dijo el muchacho con la banda verde intentando alejar al muchacho de 8 años de edad.  
  
"Bien, yo que le hago mi asunto, desde que es mi abuela."  
  
"QUEE!!! Quién rayos te piensas que eres" Gritó uno de los cuatro con el banda negra.  
  
"Yo, Ohh... Nadie en especial, sólo alguien que te va a dar de puntapiés a ti asno". "Así que mejor los cuatro se van de aquí AHORA"  
  
La amenaza de Keitaro, los había hecho enojar. Pero uno de los muchachos con la banda negra, dijo algo por lo bajo y caminó hacia el muchacho. Con su mano intento desordenar su cabello, todo lo que hizo Keitaro fue agáchate y barrer las piernas del muchacho, trabándolo. Haciéndolo retroceder una pequeña cantidad de pasos.  
  
Los otros muchachos estaban cada vez más molestos por eso. Primero él se enfrenta a ellos, luego ese golpe bajo a Hayama, la mano derecha del líder. Ellos no iban a permitir que un niño de 8 o 9 años les dijese que hacer. Sólo su madre lo puede hacer o por lo menos su jefe. Olvidándose de la muchacha pequeña y la abuela, los muchachos se abalanzaron sobre Keitaro, y todo lo que Keitaro hace es cerrar sus ojos, Contar hasta 3 y permitir salir su instinto de lucha.  
  
Cada uno de los cuatro muchachos tomó una dirección diferente cercando a Keitaro. Delante, detrás, a su izquierda y derecha. Rodeándolo.  
  
Cada uno de ellos corría hacia Keitaro, listas para golpear su cara. Cuando los muchachos estaban por tocarlo, Keitaro desapareció. Dando una mirada alrededor durante un par de segundos, Keitaro cayó del cielo y aterrizó en los hombros de Hayama. Entonces Keitaro empezó a golpear a Hayama como un tambor. Golpeándolo muy duramente en su cabeza. En el último golpe, Keitaro golpeo su cabeza muy duro, mientras golpeaba hasta dejar fuera a Hayama.  
  
"Nosotros no nos olvidaremos de esto" gritó uno de los muchachos mientras corrieron lejos.  
  
"Whew... Eso sacó mucho de mí". Keitaro dijo limpiando su sudor con su mano.  
  
Durante la pelea, Keitaro no retrocedido ni una vez o dio cualquier señal de debilidad. Les muestro quién era el jefe.  
  
"Ahhhh, Keitaro, eres el único" le grito la abuela mientras ella se dirigía hacia él.  
  
"Huh, ¿sobre qué está hablando la abuela?" le preguntó Keitaro  
  
"Keitaro, no le digas esto a cualquiera, pero fuiste bendecido al nacer con un regalo especial"  
  
"Uhhh ...Ummmm ¿Que tipo de regalo?" pregunto Keitaro, un poco más nervioso esta vez.  
  
(Shush, la Abuela está contando una historia, Así que siéntate y Calla)  
  
"Keitaro, permíteme decirte algo, no te asustes ok, no es nada malo."  
  
"Pasadas 10 generaciones, el primer varón nacido en esa generación recibirá un talento especial."  
  
"Todo empezó cuando tu gran antepasado luchó en la gran guerra durante el periodo Meji. Sabiendo que él podría morir, él se hizo de mucha descendencia. Él tuvo aproximadamente diez descendientes. De los diez, 9 de ellos eran las mujeres, y un muchacho. Este muchacho era tu Gran, Gran, Gran, Gran, Gran Bisabuelo. Siendo el único muchacho, él pudo lograr las habilidades de lucha de su padre. También siendo el único miembro masculino de la familia, tu bisabuelo de aquel tiempo les enseñó las habilidades Urashima a todas las mujeres. Esperando que ellas pueden defenderse cuando se necesario. Desde aquel momento, principalmente todos los bebés que nacen en la familia son muchachas y cuando un muchacho como tu nace, ellos ganarán las habilidades del clan Urashima. Yo espero que puedes entender lo sobre lo que estoy hablando, Keitaro"  
  
(Encima Historia Feliz ¿he?) "Si estás preguntándote por tu padre. No se mucho de él. Él es mi Yerno, nosotros no estamos relacionados por la sangre. Si lo era, podrías conseguir la habilidad también, o podrías ser una muchacha. Oh, y una más cosa, tienes que ser el primer muchacho nacido en la generación entera." Afligida. Se debe de haber rebanando los sesos  
  
"Que dices abuela, me perdiste en 6 veces Grande al abuelo" Keitaro dijo.  
  
Mirando a su derecha, él ve a la muchacha que estaba llorando antes. Parece que ella estaba escuchando a la historia. Al contrario de algunas personas.  
  
"HOLA, Mi nombre es Keitaro Urashima, te encuentras bien."  
  
"Hola, yo soy Beep."  
  
"Huh, Beep" "¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?"  
  
(En el cuarto de Keitaro)  
  
*Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep*  
  
Extendiendo la mano, Keitaro apaga su despertador.  
  
"Ahhh, Fuck". Keitaro susurra "Ya es tiempo de levantarse. Y cuando estaba casi listo para recordar el nombre de la chica de la promesa, pero noooo, mi maldita alarma tenia que sonar. Qué suerte de perro que tengo. Bien me voy a cepillar los dientes."  
  
En el baño Keitaro, puedes oír a las muchachas que hablan en la fuente de agua caliente.  
  
"Oh, sí estoy en mi derecho, yo soy el gerente de la pensión" * Frotando sus manos* "Nos divertimos un poco". Se dice Keitaro.  
  
Fin capitulo 02 


	3. Capitulo 03

Nota: este fic no me pertenece, soy solo el traductor, además soy nuevo en esto así que ténganme un poco de paciencia OK.  
  
Keitaro, el Guerrero  
  
Disclaimer: ver Capitulo 01  
  
"Keitaro, Keitaro, ya encontré sobre tus habilidades de lucha" el grito Haruka.  
  
Yendo rápidamente hacia Haruka, Keitaro rápidamente le tapó la boca con su mano derecha. Empujándola hacia la pared con la izquierda.  
  
"Por favor, Tía Haruka, yo estoy alegre que hayas averiguado sobre mi habilidad, pero no quiero los otros lo sepan. De modo que, ¿ yo puedo confiar en ti para que guardes silencio sobre esto?"  
  
Retirando la de su boca, dándole a Haruka la oportunidad de respirar de nuevo.  
  
"Yo voy a guardar tu secreto, pero ¿Porqué no quieres que nadie lo sepa?" pregunto Haruka.  
  
"Yo solo no quiero que ellos sepan, ¿De acuerdo?" contesto Keitaro "yo no estoy listo para decirles todavía."  
  
"Ok, tu secreto está seguro conmigo. *Bostezo* yo necesito dormir un poco, yo he estado despierta toda la noche intentando deducir esto. Nos vemos después, Sobrino."  
  
"Sí, nos vemos después. Ahora, yo necesito volver a mi trabajo."  
  
Agarrando el trapeador y el escotillón, se encamina hacia la fuente de agua caliente, sabiendo que las muchachas estaban allí.  
  
Pasando la puerta, el ve a todas. También ve a Motoko que tomar su espada y a Naru haciendo crujir sus nudillos.  
  
"Ahhh... Yo lo siento. Él dice, pero no se molesta en cerrar los ojos.  
  
"Keitaro, ¿ por qué tú? ,márchate" fue todo lo que Keitaro oyó ante de que Motoko y Naru lo enviaran volando por los aire.  
  
{Estupendo, estas muchachas parecen aun más buenas desde la última vez que las vi desnudas.} pensó Keitaro mientras volaba por los aires.  
  
"Ummm ...mmmm ...Naru, ...Ummm ...tu piensas que Keitaro pudo vencer realmente a Seta" pregunto Shinobu  
  
"QUUEEE!!" Gritaron Naru y Motoko.  
  
Viendo la expresión de las dos muchachas, Shinobu cede y se sienta de nuevo en el agua al lado de Kitsune.  
  
"Shinobu, por favor no me recuerdes sobre esa pelea. No hay ninguna forma en que Keitaro pueda vencer a Seta" contestó Naru.  
  
"Sí, todo fue por chiripa". "yo lo he dicho una vez, y lo diré de nuevo". Keitaro no puede luchar ...el es una persona débil, y él incluso no merece ser llamado un hombre" dijo Motoko.  
  
"Kitsune, no tienes nada que decir sobre esto" pregunto Naru  
  
"Sí, me gustaría decir, cuando Keitaro se grade de la Todai, entonces yo lo voy a hacerlo mi marido."  
  
Todas las mandíbulas cayeron a la fuente.  
  
"Sí, él se veía tan varonil cuando luchó con Seta el otro día. Todo serio y valeroso... eso derretiría muchos corazones femeninos saben."  
  
Todas las bocas todavía estaban abiertas mientras Kitsune todavía estaba hablando, salvo Shinobu, ella salio corriendo a llorar a cuarto.  
  
"Huh, ¿dije algo malo?" pregunto Kitsune, ella apenas se encogió de hombros.  
  
(En el cuarto de Shinobu) Para arrojar todas las cosas fuera de su mente, Shinobu empieza a dibujar. (Ustedes saben como es, no se hagan ya) Eran cuadros donde ella y Keitaro se besaban. Uno era donde ella no podía dar un puntapié a una pelota, ella ya podría haber recibido el primero beso de Keitaro. Otro era del día de la boda. Deteniéndose en ese cuadro, Shinobu empieza a soñar despierta.  
  
(Sueño de Shinobu)  
  
"Keitaro Urashima, toma a Shinobu Maehara como tu esposa. Para quererla y protegerla hasta que la muerte los separe"  
  
"Yo Acepto" fue su contestación.  
  
"¿Y usted Shinobu Maehara, toma a Keitaro Urashima como tu esposo. Para quererlo y protegerlo hasta que la muerte los separe"  
  
"Yo Acepto" también fue su contestación.  
  
"Si cualquiera sabe algo que impida esta santa unión, hable ahora o calle para siempre. Bien, entonces yo los declaro el marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia"  
  
Anhelo veía en los ojos de Keitaro, Shinobu esperó con anticipación ser besada por su amado. Keitaro inclino su cabeza cerca de la suya, más cerca, aun más cerca, cuando ellos casi se besaban...  
  
*Boom* La puerta se abre.  
  
Caminando delante de Shinobu, Keitaro estaba listo para defender a su esposa recientemente casada.  
  
"Yo no puedo permitir que esto continué..." Caminando desde la puerta, todos vieron la cara de ella. Era Kitsune...  
  
"No Keitaro, yo no puedo permitirte que te casases con Shinobu" grita Kitsune.  
  
"¿Y por qué no?" pregunto Keitaro, mientras Shinobu se preguntaba lo mismo.  
  
"Porque, porque, bien, porque, yo también te amo..." fue la contestación de Kitsune.  
  
Todos se volvieron... Incluso Motoko, Naru, y el resto de los miembros de Hinata. ¿Nadie sabia que Kitsune estaba enamorada de Keitaro?"  
  
"Bien, yo también te amo, Kitsune."  
  
"Keitaro, ¿Que hay sobre mí?" le preguntó Shinobu.  
  
"Perdóname Shinobu, pero yo amo a Kitsune ...Goodbye, Shinobu."  
  
Corriendo abajo al pasillo, con todos cazándolo y preparados para matarlo, Keitaro toma a Kitsune y se escapa con ella. Toma el automóvil y manejando se dirigen a alguna parte donde ellos pueden estar solos y juntos para siempre.  
  
(Fin del sueño de Shinobu)  
  
Shinobu se había caído y había empezado a llorar. Incluso en sus sueños, ella no podía conseguir a Keitaro. "Shinobu, ¿Estas bien?" pregunta Kitsune mientras entra al cuarto de la muchacha pequeña. Encontrando a la chica llorando en el suelo, Kitsune se sienta con ella y estaba a punto de hacer algunas preguntas. "Shinobu" dice Kitsune, "Espera, tengo una idea" Saliendo del cuarto, Kitsune va y agarra una botella de Sake. Dirigiéndose luego al cuarto de Shinobu. El proceso le tomó no más de 3 mins. Pero cuando Kitsune regresó al cuarto de Shinobu, no había nadie. Shinobu había salido de su cuarto y se había ido a buscar a Haruka. Ella tiene tantas cosas que siguen ahora mismo con ella, material mayormente malo. Finalmente alcanza la puerta de Haruka, Shinobu golpea y entra. Entrando se da cuenta que Haruka esta durmiendo. Mirando alrededor Shinobu estaba a punto de salir, pero algo llamo su atención. El maquillaje de Haruka. Caminando hacia el, ella ve el lápiz rojo de labios. Se tomo su tiempo decidiendo si se lo ponía o no. Esperaba que a Haruka no le importara, Shinobu lo tomó y rápidamente salio corriendo hacia la puerta.  
  
Subiendo los escalones, Shinobu fue a buscar a Naru. Ella nunca se había puesto lápiz de labios en su vida, por lo que ella necesita la ayuda de alguien. La Encontró en su cuarto, Shinobu golpeo y entró.  
  
"Ummm ...Naru, puedes ayudarme con algo". Pregunto Shinobu.  
  
"Seguro, ¿En que necesitas ayuda?" pregunto Naru.  
  
"¿Puedes mostrarme cómo ponerme el lápiz de labios?" pregunto Shinobu.  
  
"No hay problema, ven aquí, acércate. A ver. ¿Eh, este es un gran color, dónde lo conseguiste?"  
  
"Haruka" contesto Shinobu.  
  
"Gracias, me tengo que ir. Adiós Naru"  
  
"Adiós, Shinobu" dijo Naru y ella volvió a seguir estudiando.  
  
{Ahora, necesito hablar con Keitaro} pensó para si Shinobu.  
  
En el Tejado  
  
"Oh hombre, no hay nada que hacer. Bien, supongo que tendré que iré a ver que esta haciendo Shinobu". Se dijo Suu.  
  
Saben lo hyper activa que es Suu, por lo que no le tomo su mucho tiempo para llegar al cuarto de Shinobu.  
  
"¿Shinobu, Shinobu, estás aquí? Yo quiero jugar". Dando una vuelta en el cuarto, Suu descubren el diario de Shinobu, o cuaderno de bosquejos. "¿Eh, que es esto? ¿Este es Keitaro?".  
  
"Yo supongo que es" le Contestó Kitsune "Él tienen las mismas gafas, y el mismo peinado. Así que tiene que ser él definitivamente."  
  
"Tengo que averiguarlo. Eh, Kitsune, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó a Suu.  
  
"Ummm... Veamos, yo estaba caminando a mi cuarto, y oí a Shinobu llorar en el suelo. Yo no supe por qué, pero yo entré y la vi muy perdida. Entonces yo quise una botella de sake, por lo que yo me fui aprisa a mi cuarto y cuando yo regresaba, ella se había ido, y eso que yo no me había demorado por mucho tiempo."  
  
"¿ Piensas que ella fue con Keitaro?" pregunto Suu.  
  
"Quizás... vamos y averigüémoslo" sugirió Kitsune  
  
En la terraza, Keitaro estaba secando su ropa, estaba divirtiéndose realmente, desde que él estaba allí había visto a Kitsune y Naru vestirse. Él ni siquiera no notó que Shinobu subía. Keitaro también estaba contener la sangre que salía de su nariz.  
  
"Sempai... Puedo hablar contigo un momento... Si no esta ocupado, eso..."  
  
"Seguro, simplemente dame un momento, yo necesito terminar de secar estas dos camisas". Después de colgar las camisas.  
  
"¿OK, Shinobu, que es lo que tienes en mente?"  
  
"Sempai... Te... te ...tu... en la vida... besado... alguien"? Shinobu consigue tartamudear.  
  
Esa pregunta hizo retroceder a Keitaro ... ¿Quien habrá sido? Se quita las gafas y empieza a limpiarlas, el corazón de Shinobu empezó a latir cada vez más rápido. Él sólo mira a la pequeña muchacha. (A/N No, no soy yo el que piensa, es Shinobu OK).  
  
"Sí, Shinobu" Él entonces se dada cuenta del lápiz de labios. "¿Eh, Tú estas usando lápiz de labios, se ve bien en ti, Shinobu. Además se te ve muy madura al mismo tiempo"  
  
{Ahhh ...Oh mi Dios, Él lo noto ... pero que es lo que siento, mi corazón está a punto de saltar fuera de mi garganta} Shinobu pensó para si. Después de tener este último pensamiento, Shinobu se desmayó. Felizmente para ella Keitaro estaba cerca y la tomo antes que cayera.  
  
"Shinobu. Shinobu, ¿Estas bien?"  
  
"Sí, Sempai. Soy bien. Me siento como si el viento me hubiera golpeado lejos de aquí."  
  
Sosteniendo su cabeza en sus brazos, Keitaro se dada cuenta que el lápiz de labios que tiene Shinobu la hace ver muy atractiva. Finalmente, él tomo el momento en su ventaja para acercarse más a ella. Se movió más y más cerca hasta que se dieron un beso ligero.  
  
{Ahh ...Mi primero beso y con Keitaro. Si esto es un sueño, entonces no quiero despertar.}  
  
"Ahhh... Eres el enemigo de todas las mujeres..." Gritó fuera de si Motoko  
  
"KKKEEEIIITTTAAARRROOO" era la voz de Naru quien tenia los ojos de un color rojo como la sangre.  
  
Motoko empezó a desenfundar su espada, mientras Naru hizo crujir sus nudillos. Naru corrió rápidamente hacia él y lo golpeó enviándolo volando hacia Motoko, Motoko usó su técnica especial, Corte fragmenta Rocas (no puedo recordar el nombre en japonés).  
  
Keitaro esta volando en el aire, después que lo usaran como pelota de béisbol. El empieza a pensar.  
  
{Oh hombre, si ellas no fueran mujeres, yo le daría un puntapié ahora por ser tan bestias conmigo. Lo bueno para ellas, es que no me gusta golpear a las mujeres.} *Sigh * {Maldición, si sólo yo no los amara, entonces podría darles puntapiés ahora mismo} *Sigh* {realmente necesito a alguien a quien golpear.}  
  
Lo bueno era que las muchachas, lo había golpeado bastante lejos. Keitaro no quería que las muchachas conocieran sobre su habilidad de lucha. Eso estropearía toda su diversión. Antes de caer a tierra, Keitaro rápidamente forzó su cuerpo a dar la vuelta y caer en posición recta, para después aterrizar suavemente en la tierra.  
  
*Sigh * "Ahora, me alegro que las muchachas no están aquí. Bien, de vuelta a la posada". Se dijo Keitaro.  
  
(Entretanto en la Posada) Muchas pregunta estaban haciéndole a Shinobu. Las que preguntan eran, Kitsune, Motoko y Naru. "Shinobu... Tu Ok, ¿ Keitaro te lastimo de alguna forma alguna?" pregunto Naru "¿ Él es bueno besando?... ¿ Tiene los labios suaves?... ¿ Usaste tu lengua?" Preguntaba Kitsune "Yo lo voy a matar" gritó Motoko. "Ummm ...mmm ...mmm, paren. yo" grito Shinobu, mientras corría a su cuarto. Usando sus habilidades de disimulo, Keitaro rápidamente llego a la pensión Hinata. Un salto aquí y otro allá, llego más rápidamente que caminando. Un par más de pasos y estaría en su cuarto. Keitaro saltó hacia su cuarto ...asegurándose que nadie lo viera, se cambió rápidamente de ropa y se dispuso a tomar una corta siesta. --------------------------------------------- Tres horas después "Maldición, ¿Dónde Esta él?" murmuraba Motoko paseando delante de la puerta principal. Con la esquina del ojo, ella siente que alguien viene hacia la puerta. Pensando que era Keitaro, ella liberó su técnica una vez más sobre el. (A/N Todas las puertas están hechas de las hojas de arroz. Así podían ver sólo una sombra y más no la cara.)  
  
Dándose cuenta de lo que se venia, Seta había tomado a Sarah rápidamente, cuando la puerta fue destruida, ve a Seta con una cara enfadada y una asustada Sarah.  
  
"Yo vengo a ver a Keitaro. ¿ Está el aquí ?" pregunto Seta.  
  
"Nosotras no lo hemos visto durante las últimas tres horas". Contesto Kitsune.  
  
Naru estaba intentando desesperadamente no ruborizarse, y no actuar como tonta. Pero ella sin embargo dijo:  
  
"Yo iré a preparar un poco de té". dijo Naru mientras salía por la puerta delantera.  
  
"Uhhh... la cocina esta del otro lado, Naru" dijo Kitsune con el dedo pulgar apuntando a la cocina.  
  
"Oh... Ya lo sabia" contesto Naru caminando hacia el armario.  
  
Todos los que estaban en la sala, dejaron caer una gota de sudor. Ella era aun más torpe que Keitaro.  
  
*Bostezo*"Qué está pasando aquí" Preguntó una soñolienta Haruka.  
  
"Yo estaba esperando a que regresara Keitaro después que Naru y yo lo golpeáramos y lo enviáramos volando hace tres horas, así que cuando vi una sombra venir hacia la puerta, ataqué pensando que era el. Resulto siendo Seta y su hija. luego apareciste" contesto Motoko.  
  
¿Gee, Que extraño, el está en su cuarto tomando una siesta". Dijo Haruka.  
  
"QUEE" Gritaron todos, excepto Seta, Sarah y Haruka.  
  
Dirigiéndose rápidamente a su puerta consiguen abrirla.  
  
"Keitaro, cómo infiernos entraste sin que yo lo sintiera" grito Motoko.  
  
*El bostezó* "Por favor Kanako, sólo 5 más minutos". Dijo Keitaro mientras tiraba las sabanas encima de el.  
  
Todos se preguntaron: ¿Quién era Kanako? Su novia o algo más. Pero sólo Haruka sabía la respuesta.  
  
Sintiendo un poco frustrada, Motoko da un tirón de las mantas alejándolas de él. Ella saca la espada de su vaina e intenta acuchillarlo.  
  
Bajando la espada, estaba a punto de acuchillarlo del lado derecho, cuando Keitaro rodó hacia su izquierda. Esto sorprendió a todos y a Motoko, pero ella lo intentó de nuevo. Saco la espada de lugar donde golpeo el suelo, ella intentó acuchillarlo del lado izquierdo, pero Keitaro rodó una vez más. Pero esta vez a la derecha. Todos estabas sorprendido de nuevo, incluso asustados. La mirada en la cara de Keitaro, era la mirada que Seta tenía cuando peleaba. Pero él todavía estaba dormido. Era como si algo estuviera controlándolo. O eso era lo que ellos pensaban.  
  
Ahora, Motoko estaba más que enfadada, estaba furiosa incluso frustrada. Motoko estaba frenética. Había permitido a una persona débil se burlase de ella. Y él además estaba dormido. Moviéndose hacia su cabeza, Motoko había levantado la hoja en alto. Sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer, todos intentarlo detenerla, pero no pudieron, incluso Seta. Ellos intentabas arrastrarla hacia atrás, pero no fue suficiente. La hoja casi entraba por su boca y pasaba por su garganta, cuando sus dientes mordieron la espada y la sostuvieron en su lugar.  
  
Todos estaban sorprendidos, Motoko dejó caer la espada y se dio cuenta del error que estuvo a punto de cometer. Ella casi había asesinado al gerente delante de todos. Motoko salio corriendo fuera del cuarto llorando. Estaba tan asustada. pues, ella quería hacerse la mejor artista marcial, pero no una asesina. Nunca una asesina.  
  
Todos se dejaron caer al suelo y se sentaron alrededor de Keitaro. Creyendo que Keitaro todavía estaba durmiendo. O por lo menos, era lo que ellos pensaban.  
  
En cambio, él estaba totalmente despierto. Él se había despertado cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta principal ser destruida.  
  
Keitaro había disfrutado un poco su venganza en Motoko, por haberle golpeado siempre. Él pensó que sería una gran broma, pero se equivoco. Él esperaba que se enfadara un poco, pero no que llorara. No, nunca la había visto llorar en su vida. Al verla hacerlo, le había puesto triste, muy triste.  
  
{maldición, así no fue como lo planeé. Bien le tengo que decir que lo siento. Pero todavía no puedo permitirles saber sobre mis habilidades.} pensó Keitaro.  
  
*El bostezo* "¿Qué están haciendo aquí todos?" pregunto Keitaro, aunque él ya sabia la respuesta.  
  
"Sempai, desafíe a Motoko a un duelo". contestó Shinobu.  
  
"QUUEEEE.." todos gritaron.  
  
"Uhhh ...Shinobu dónde te habías metido". le preguntó Sarah  
  
"Perdón, yo estaba haciendo la cena" contestó Shinobu "Como estaba diciendo, Sempai, por favor desafíe a Motoko a una lucha."  
  
"Yo no puedo, yo no sé luchar. Si yo supiera, ¿ Piensas que yo permitiría que Naru y Motoko me golpearan tanto?"  
  
"Para que estás diciendo, ¿Qué me ganaste por pura suerte?" preguntó Seta.  
  
"HUH, de ninguna manera. ¿Yo le gane? Pensé que lo había soñado"  
  
"OK, dejemos ese asunto" dijo Seta.  
  
"Keitaro, necesito que tú cuides de Sarah mientras yo no estoy."  
  
"Seguro, simplemente deje el pago."  
  
"Aquí esta el dinero para el primer mes, segundo mes y tu pago por ayudarme antes."  
  
Keitaro recibe 3 fajos de dinero en efectivo, Keitaro se sentía rico. Hasta que Kitsune empezara a hablar sobre que hacer con ellos.  
  
"Keitaro" dijo Kitsune con voz sexy  
  
*Gulp* "Ummm ...¿ Si Kitsune?"  
  
"¿Me puedes prestar $500 para esta botella de Sake?"  
  
"Hmmm... Permíteme pensar sobre eso........... *Silencio * ...¡¡¡NO!!!"  
  
"Yo mejor me voy. Mi barco no tarda en salir. Ahora Sarah, se una buena chica que yo volveré pronto."  
  
"OK, Adiós Papa"  
  
"ADIÓS SETA" grita Naru.  
  
"LA CENA ESTA LISTA" dice fuertemente Shinobu.  
  
Durante la cena  
  
Cada una estaba mirando fijamente a Keitaro. Todas excepto Haruka. Pero él ignoró a todos. Motoko había terminado su cena antes que Keitaro. Cuando ella termino, se puso de pie y apunto lo apunto directamente con el dedo índice.  
  
"Keitaro, yo te desafío a una batalla". Tomando 2 espadas quien sabe de donde, le aventó una a Keitaro.  
  
"Esta bien, yo aceptare tu desafío pero con dos condiciones."  
  
"Sí, ¿Cuales son?"  
  
"1......... Déjame terminar mi cena" dijo Keitaro.  
  
Todos cayeron al suelo, incluso Haruka, ella quería saber cuan hábil y poderoso era.  
  
"de acuerdo, y ¿Cual es la segunda condición?" le preguntó Motoko  
  
"Si pierdes entonces tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga. ¡Y te tienes que gustar!"  
  
"Perfecto, si pierdes entonces tu te comprometes a tener un entrenamiento infernal en mi Clan. ¡Un curso de entrenamiento que pegará tu espina a tu cuerpo invertebrado! ¿Tenemos un trato?"  
  
"Vale"  
  
FIN CAPITULO 3 


	4. Capitulo 04

CAPITULO 04  
  
Delante de la Posada de Hinata  
  
La batalla estaba por empezar, Keitaro y Motoko estaban separados una distancia de prudente de nosotros. La Motoko extrajo de su vaina a su katana y empezó a moverla a su alrededor simplemente para asegurarse que todavía podía usar bien la katana. Motoko la giró como ella hiciera todas las mañanas, en un ocho horizontal. Mientras Keitaro no estaba haciendo nada en especial, apenas hizo un par puñetazos y puntapiés rápidos. La única razón por la que Keitaro aceptó la lucha, era ver cuan experimentada era Motoko. Como gerente de la posada de Hinata, era el deber de Keitaro asegurarse que las muchachas tenían un gran futuro. Keitaro ya conocía ese futuro para Motoko, ya era algo fijo para ella. Sólo espera que ella estuviera lista para ese tiempo.  
  
Poniéndose cara a cara cada uno hace una inclinación.  
  
"Yo no lo haré fácil para ti, Keitaro. Puedes haberle ganado a Seta, pero no me ganaras". Dijo Motoko apuntándole con su Katana.  
  
"Bien, Motoko. Nosotros ya veremos eso. Yo no le gane simplemente a Seta por suerte sabes. Bien quizá, quién sabe" Keitaro dijo con una mueca.  
  
Fuera de la línea lateral  
  
"APUESTAS!!! Yo estoy TOMANDO las APUESTAS" Kitsune dijo ruidosamente.  
  
"Yo voy. Yo apostaré 500 yen en Motoko". Dijo Naru dándole el dinero a Kitsune.  
  
"Keitaro, Keitaro, Keitaro" grito Suu mientras saltaba alrededor. Aterrizo al lado derecho de Kitsune, dándole 1000 dólares en moneda extranjera.  
  
"Aquí van 5000 yen. Yo apostaré en Keitaro" Haruka dijo  
  
"Umm ...yo apuesto 2000 yen en Keitaro". Dijo Shinobu  
  
"Bien Motoko, todos excepto Naru hemos apostado por Keitaro. ¿Piensas que tienes una oportunidad de ganar?" pregunto Kitsune  
  
Volviendo con los luchadores  
  
Keitaro y Motoko estaban preparándose para la lucha. Cada luchador tenía tiempo para prepararse y precalentamiento. Ahora la lucha real estaba a punto de empezar.  
  
La batalla dio comienzo, Motoko giró su katana justo delante de ella, y envió una viga del ki hacia Keitaro. Keitaro ya había esperado eso, pero él realmente esperó que ése no fuera el único ataque que la muchacha conociera. Permitiendo al Ki entrar da un salto de distancia, Keitaro hace un giro de 360° y da un puntapié a la viga con la parte de atrás de su pie derecho justo en el centro de la viga, rompiendo el Ki emitido por la mitad.  
  
"ESTUPENDO" gritó el público.  
  
Con un estallido de velocidad, Keitaro corrió a toda velocidad hacia Motoko. Deteniendo justo delante de ella, Keitaro empezó a tirar algunos golpes rápidos. Motoko emparejaba la velocidad de sus golpes con la velocidad de su espada. Instantes antes de golpearla, Keitaro había golpeado el lado llano de la hoja. Keitaro había dado un puñetazo con su brazo derecho y cuando casi golpeándola cuando Motoko tomó su espada y giró en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y casi cortó su mano. Pero Keitaro rápidamente dio un puntapié golpeando a su mano al revés pero la espada corta la punta de su zapato.  
  
Keitaro tenía cara de asustado. Él no podía ver o podía encontrar los dedos de si pie. Motoko había hecho una pausa en la lucha para ver dentro de la punta del zapato que hacia cortado. No encontró nada, Motoko agitó su cabeza y todos los demás dieron un suspiro de alivio. Pero todos todavía se preguntaban que le había pasado a los dedos de pie. Examinando a Keitaro, él dio una mirada nerviosa a todos. Había parecido que él tenía recogidos los dedos del pie antes del corte.  
  
"Gomen" dijo Keitaro.  
  
"Volvamos a la lucha" Motoko dijo dando una inclinación a Keitaro  
  
Para contestar, Keitaro le devolvió la inclinación a Motoko.  
  
Comenzaron la lucha de manera diferente esta vez, Motoko se salto alto en el aire e intentó acuchillarlo directamente bajando al centro. Mirando la katana, Keitaro noto lo que Motoko iba a hacer y cómo ella estaba haciéndolo. Ella quería acuchillarlo pero la punta de la katana alcanzaría sólo el centro de su cabeza. Keitaro decidió caminar hacia atrás y permitió a la katana volar pasando cerca su cara.  
  
Motoko había esperado que esto pasara. Cuando ella veía pasar su katana más allá de él, una viga de ki salió acuchillando a Keitaro. Lo que ella no esperó era que este ...Keitaro estaba sosteniendo el ki entre sus palmas. La energía que Keitaro estaba conteniendo, había rasgado su camisa. Dejando sus músculos al aire, ¿Yo mencioné músculos?  
  
Keitaro estaba esforzándose, el ki tenía tanta energía que estaba a punto de pegarle. Keitaro estaba intentando mover el ki emitido hacia arriba. Y estaba funcionando. Después de que hubiera conseguido mover la viga hacia arriba, él le había permitido que la viga se fuera, pero como le había pasado volando cerca a su cara, la viga de ki cortó sus gafas en dos y se cayeron al suelo. Ahora Keitaro no podría ver nada. Él era como una gallina ciega que estaba dando vueltas con una visión ciega, esperando no perderse de nada. También supo que, Motoko no podrían resistir una oportunidad como esa contra él.  
  
{Maldición, quizá yo debí de haber hecho lo qué mamá me dijo, y debí de haber usado lentes de contactos} pensó Keitaro.  
  
En el otro lado, Motoko estaba sonriendo abiertamente. Ella supo que iba a ganar. Pero primero iba a asustarlo. Ella quería devolvérselo por creerse mejor que ella. Ella quería devolvérselo por humillarla en sueños.  
  
Ése fue su error: Darle una oportunidad a Keitaro.  
  
Motoko tomó la parte de atrás de su katana y empezó a golpearlo en la espalda. Él había sentido el golpe, mientras caía a tierra. No fue herido, pero había sido obliga a caer sobre sus rodillas. Motoko empezó a atacar en la espalda, cada cinco segundos, ella lo golpeaba desde atrás, cada vez mas fuerte. Las costillas de Keitaro no resistirían mucho más de eso, y ya su espina estaba por romperse. Keitaro con una rodilla en tierra, él estaba sosteniéndose con sus manos, manteniendo sus dientes juntos. Momentos después del 12th golpe, Keitaro cogió la hoja con su mano izquierda. Sangre estaba saliendo de su mano izquierda, corriendo abajo por los lados de la katana.  
  
Fuera de la línea lateral (Esto está pasando mientras la lucha está sucediendo, y ocurre cuando Keitaro coge el katana con su mano izquierda) "No, por favor no más. Él no podrá resistir mucho más ese castigo". Lloró Shinobu "Sí, correcto Shinobu. Yo sé que su espina vuela ahora mismo en dolor, y él parece tener sangre en la mano izquierda. Él va a desmayarse pronto". Dijo Kitsune. Naru estaba en Shock, sus ojos parecían estar a punto de salirse de sus orbitas. La razón por la que ella estaba asustada así era porque ella no había esperado que él durara tanto contra Motoko. Ella no esperó que él fuera semejante luchador. El susto fue más grande todavía, cuando ella vio los músculos que Keitaro estaba escondiendo debajo de su camisa. (OH ...MY ...GOD ...Keitaro, ¿Qué músculos mas grandes tienes? ¿Por qué escondiste esto de nosotros? ¿De mí?) Suu estaba a punto de saltar y darle un puntapié a Motoko, detenerla por golpear a Keitaro. Por alguna razón, Suu admiró a Keitaro. Quizá era porque él se parecía a su hermano mayor, o quizá ella estaba enamorada de él como Shinobu. "Suu... ¡¡Detente!!"! Pidió Haruka. "Esta es la pelea de Keitaro, nadie puede entrometerse." "Haruka tiene razón, ésta es una lucha entre guerreros". Agrego Kitsune.  
  
Volviendo con los luchadores Keitaro se levantó despacio. Todavía aferrándose a la katana con su mano izquierda. Motoko estaba aterrada ahora. Ella vio en sus ojos y vio fuego. Había también una pequeña cantidad de Ki en su cuerpo. Sólo aproximadamente 1 pulgada sobre su piel, pero por alguna razón, era negro. Simbolizando el mal. {Quizá yo fui demasiado lejos} Motoko pensó para ella. Keitaro llevo la katana a la altura de su cintura, levantó su pierna alto en el aire. Y la bajo directo al centro de la hoja. Estrellando el katana en pedazos. Motoko cayó a tierra, mientras miraba fijamente los fragmentos de la espada. Ella estaba muy asustada. {Mi hermana me había dicho que usara la katana para proteger a las personas. Pero yo había hecho exactamente lo contrario. Yo casi maté. Yo maté la única cosa que se nos ha mantenido unidas desde siempre.} Motoko finalmente estallo en lágrimas. Ella estaba llorando en sus manos. Este hecho hizo que Keitaro regresara a la realidad. Tardado unos minutos, pero él recordó. Él estrelló la katana de la hermana de Motoko. La katana era lo mas preciado para Motoko, y Keitaro la había simplemente estrellado. Keitaro ni siquiera pensó en lo que él iba a hacer. Él agarró a Motoko por sus hombros y le ayudo a ponerse de pie. Motoko estaba observando a Keitaro, y ella se estropeó de nuevo. Keitaro la acerco y le permite llorar en sus hombros. Mojando su cuerpo. Keitaro suavemente le golpeo la espalda de Motoko, intentando detener su llanto. Durante los siguientes cinco minutos, Motoko estaba apenas de pie, mientras lloraba allí en los hombros de Keitaro. Todas los que estaban en la parte de atrás miraban a Keitaro con miradas envidiosas darle tales cuidados. Todas ellas se preocuparon por Motoko. Y todavía, ella estaba allí llorando en los brazos de Keitaro. Cuando parecía que Motoko había detenido su llanto, Keitaro observaba profundamente en sus ojos. Era todo rojo, sus ojos no brillaron débilmente como lo hacia cuando ella lo golpeaba mandándolo al espacio. Apenas tenía una mirada embotada. Como ella quiso darse cuanta cayó a un agujero. Olvidándose de todo. Keitaro no podía resistir ya. Él quería profundamente a todas las mujeres de la posada. Y él no quiere ver a cualquiera de ellas herida. Así que Keitaro puso una mano detrás de su cabeza, se acerco y le dio un beso profundo. Motoko estaba sorprendida, ella no esperó recibirle su primero beso de Keitaro. Nunca ni en un millón de años. Momentos después Motoko devolvió el besó, ellos sólo se besaron por aproximadamente 2 mins. Cuando el beso había terminado, Keitaro le dijo a Motoko: "Desde que yo gané la batalla, tienes que hacer todo lo que yo diga. Primero, yo quiero que tú dejes de actuar como un guerrero y más como una mujer." Kitsune estaba de acuerdo. "No actúas nunca femeninamente." "OK, *Siffle * yo estoy de acuerdo" contesto Motoko. "Entramos en la casa, está haciendo un poco de viento aquí afuera. Y mi espalda esta un poco húmeda." Todos estaban de acuerdo. Todos empezaron a caminar hacia la entra en la casa cuando oyeron un porrazo, como alguien cayendo a tierra. Dándose la vuelta, ellas ven a Keitaro que estaba en la tierra en una piscina de sangre. Su sangre. Toda ella venida de su mano izquierda, del corte que vino de la katana de Motoko. "KEITARO" gritaron Todas. Acercándose a su lado. "Shinobu, llama a la ambulancia, Naru, entra y llama a la madre de Keitaro. Suu, empaqueta su ropa, y Kitsune, recoge algún dinero". Pidió Haruka. Keitaro había oído su nombre todo el tiempo. Él abre sus ojos e intentó levantarse. No podía moverse. Él no tenía ninguna sensación en su mano izquierda. Lo bueno era que, Haruka y Motoko todavía estaban a su lado, ellas le ayudarían. "Tía Haruka, dile a Shinobu que no llame a la ambulancia. Yo odio ir al hospital. Simplemente permíteme comer. Yo recuperare mi fuerza y mi sangre después de eso. Así que no te preocupes por mi." Fue la última cosa que Keitaro dijo antes de desmayarse de nuevo. Todas oyeron lo que Keitaro había dicho, y detuvieron lo que ellas estaban a punto de hacer. Ahora todas estaban ayudando a Motoko y a Haruka a llevar a Keitaro a su cuarto. No tomó mucho tiempo llevarlo allí. Después de extender a Keitaro en su futon. Naru y Suu fueron a comprar algunas vendas. Shinobu y Suu estaban en la cocina para hacer alguna comida para Keitaro, mientras Motoko se libraba de la ropa manchada de sangre. Haruka estaba con Keitaro mirando a su pequeño sobrino. Y Kitsune, bien ella estaba en su cuarto buscando un poco de ropa para llevar a Motoko. No le tomó mucho tiempo dar con ellas. Keitaro había quedando apaciblemente en su futon. Nadie le molesto para que descansara y se recuperara después de lo que había pasado. FIN CAPITULO 04 


	5. Capitulo 05

CAPITULO 05  
  
La Sala de Star  
  
Todos padecían una especie de catalepsia profunda. Hace sólo 5 minutos que Shinobu envolvió la mano de Keitaro con una venda, mientras Motoko y Haruka habían puesto a Keitaro en su futon. También habían sido 15 min. desde que Keitaro acabó la lucha con Motoko con un beso de 2 minutos. Hasta ahora sólo dos personas habían sentido sus labios. El resto estaba atendiéndole a él. Esto es lo todas estaban pensando.  
  
(Él me besó, pero yo no lo aparté. ¿Me gustó? ¿Nosotros nos habríamos besado por mucho más tiempo, si Keitaro no lo rompiera? ¿Yo habría detenido el beso si Keitaro no lo hubiese hecho? ¿Yo quiero gustar de nuevo sus labios?} Motoko se preguntaba a si misma  
  
{Yo quiero a Keitaro, yo quiero a mi hermano, yo quiero crecer. Yo quiero probar los dulces labios de Keitaro. Yo siento a mi cuerpo muy caluroso. ¿Estoy enfermándome?} eran los pensamientos de Suu.  
  
Yo me siento taaaannnn especial por ser la primera en probar los labios de Sempai. Sabían maravilloso. Yo los quiero probar de nuevo, pero me pregunto. ¿Si Sempai ha besado a Motoko, entonces eso significa que Sempai ya no está interesado en mí? Yo espero que no. Me preocupa demasiado que Sempai haya dejado de gustarle.} pensaba Shinobu.  
  
{Ohhh... yo me pregunto si todas vieron sus músculos. Eran muy grandes. Como quisiera verlos de nuevo.} Naru apenas se quedó callada mientras intentaba recordar el cuerpo de Keitaro.  
  
{Ohh ... yo no puedo esperar entrar en la cama con Keitaro. Su cuerpo frotándose todo contra mis grandes tetas... Su duro, largo,...} Whoa, yo no voy a entrar en profundidad en la mente de Kitsune. Tanto yo quisiera , pero yo no puedo. Bien, yo puedo, pero yo no quiero.  
  
Sarah estaba echando una mirada alrededor del cuarto, desde dónde ella estaba sentaba. Ella sabia que todas estaban pensando en Keitaro. Por alguna razón, ella lo sabía. El único hombre que Sarah tenía en su vida y cuidaría era su padre, Papa Seta. Así que Sarah salio a su cuarto para prepararse para dormir. Ella no quería pensar sobre Keitaro. La mirada en todas las caras le habían dado ganas de vomitar. Pero antes de que ella saliera, Sarah hizo una pregunta a todas...  
  
"¿Qué ven las muchachas en él? "  
  
Nadie contestó. Todas ellas estaban ocupadas pensando en Keitaro.  
  
Haruka estaba en la cocina haciendo alguna comida para Keitaro. Fuera de todo ella sabia mucho de Keitaro. Él siempre era cortés con ella, bien, la mayoría del tiempo. Excepto cuando él la llamaba tía, pero él normalmente terminaba con un golpe en la cara por eso. Pero Keitaro, él intentó siempre ser el mejor. Él sabía cuándo hablar en broma y cuando no.  
  
{Bueno, para de soñar despierta y empieza a preocuparte por la comida de Keitaro.} pensó Haruka {yo me pregunto a sin embargo, ¿Keitaro saben lo que él está haciendo a esas muchachas?}  
  
Haruka hizo la comida. Caminó a su cuarto y tomó la comida en una bandeja y lo llevo a su cuarto. Dejándolo en la mesa al centro del cuarto. Antes de que ella saliera, Haruka fue al futon de Keitaro, para asegurarse que él todavía estaba dormido. Después de eso, Haruka salió para alojarse, ella movió el cierre de la puerta. Haruka dejó el cuarto, y bajó los escalones. Iba a hacer a las otras muchachas acostarse. Normalmente era el trabajo de Keitaro, pero ella lo hará por hoy.  
  
Caminando hacia abajo, en la sala, Haruka observo que la puerta todavía estaba destruida. Ella empezó a preguntarse en lo que debía hacer. Tomando una decisión, Haruka fue hacia afuera , caminó descendiendo por los azulejos de concretos. Un azulejo grande voló , pero por alguna razón o por algún modo extraño, era del tamaño perfecto para una puerta de reemplazo. Cuando todavía estaba en el aire, Haruka dan un puntapié al azulejo. Voló hacia la puerta. Aterrizó donde debía estar la puerta anterior. Y no rompió nada. ¿Huh sorprendente?  
  
Feliz con su trabajo, Haruka se dio una palmadita en la cabeza.  
  
{Esto apenas será usado como una puerta hasta que Keitaro pueda arreglarla por la mañana. Eso es si él se levanta} Haruka piensa para si.  
  
Después de observar la puerta por aproximadamente 4 o 5 minutos, Haruka empieza a andar hacia su cuarto. Pero por el camino, Haruka se asegura que cada una de las muchachas estén en sus cuartos respectivos. Cómo ella entró en la posada, nosotros nunca lo sabremos.  
  
"Venga muchachas. Hoy a sido un día largo, y yo apuesto que todos necesítanos una buena noche de sueño. Sobre todo Motoko, y además, mañana nosotros tenemos que conseguirle un vestido." Dice Haruka "Oh, y una cosa más muchachas. Por favor inspeccionen a Keitaro. Nosotras necesitamos asegurarnos que él no se muera durante la noche. Ahora, fuera de aquí muchachas."  
  
Todas las muchachas contestaron * Hai * al unísono. Es poco decir que era para asustarse. 5 personas que gritan la misma cosa que se escapa al mismo tiempo es algo que esta un poco fuera de lugar. A menos que ellos estén en una Armada o Ejército, o algo así. Buenas noches entonces dice Haruka, cada una de las muchachas se dan prisa en ir a sus alcobas respetadas.  
  
Haruka tenía una expresión feliz. Ella no esperó que ellas contestaran tan rápido. ¿Pero quién sabe? Haruka bosteza antes de dirigirse a su alcoba.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Mañana Siguiente  
  
Keitaro se despierta aproximadamente a las 11: 00 AM. Hoy es la Graduación de Naru. Y él iba a estar allí para ella. Incluso si su cuerpo le doliera como el Infierno. Pero que le paso su a cuerpo, entonces abre sus ojos.  
  
Todas las muchachas estábamos durmiendo alrededor de él. El lo supo por el color del pelo. El negro era Motoko. La rubia larga era Naru, la rubia Corta era Kitsune, el azul ligero era Shinobu y finalmente la amarillo luz era Su.  
  
{Yo supongo que ellas estaban angustiadas por mí. Bien me vestiré. ¿No quiero llegar tarde, ¿Verdad? }  
  
Keitaro se vistió cuando todas las muchachas estaban empezando a despertar. Él no lo notó, pero todas las muchachas habían pensado en la misma cosa.  
  
{YESSSS.... ÉSTE ERA UN GRAN TIEMPO PARA DESPERTARSE... YESSSSS}  
  
Cuando él se quitó su PJ, las muchachas eran todo vigilancia. Dos de las muchachas estaban babeando. Kitsune y Naru para ser exacto. Keitaro oyó el babeo cuando él goteó al suelo. Para maravillas de Keitaro.  
  
{Las muchachas son todavía } pero el dijo una cosa o dos realmente.  
  
"¿Disfrutando lo que ven chicas? Oh, y Naru, vas a llegar tarde para tu graduación. Así que levántate y vistete."  
  
Eso había golpeado algún sentido en ella. Mirando el reloj de Keitaro , ya que tenía 11:05 A.M., Naru gritó y corrió al agujero en el cuarto de Keitaro.  
  
"Muchachas les gusta acompañarnos a su graduación? " pregunto Keitaro "Si la respuesta es sí, entonces por favor dense prisa y se cambian. Si es no, entonces prosigan y quédense en la cama.  
  
Las muchachas obedecieron, salvo Kitsune. Lo que ella estaba llevando estaba bien. La ropa interior azul. Era tan sexy, que haría a cualquier hombre arrodillarse y rogaría por sexo. Eso es lo que la mayoría hizo cuando ellos vieron a Kitsune. Salvo Keitaro. Ves, Keitaro se usó así a su seducción que no le importaba ya a él. Y él no podría rogar exactamente pues estaban Motoko y Naru que le golpearían hasta el infierno. Pues Naru y Motoko siempre habían pensado en cosas malas que el supuestamente hacia o pensaba.  
  
Kitsune caminó detrás de Keitaro, entonces envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, mientras hacia sentir su pecho. Keitaro estaba muy ocupado arreglando el cuello de su camisa. Kitsune susurró en su oreja en un tono muy seductor de voz.  
  
"Sabes, yo no vine aquí sólo para dormir, sabes. Yo quise más de eso. Yo igual he traído un poco de Sake, pues vas a necesitar algo que beber después de que nosotros hayamos terminado. Pero después de verte en tanto dolor, yo decidí permitirte descansar."  
  
Todo lo que Keitaro hizo era dar una sonrisa pequeña. Pero empezó a conseguir un acaloramiento después de que él oyó la frase "Después de que nosotros hayamos terminado... Keitaro tomó un tejido rápidamente y lo envolvió en su nariz, acabo de vestirse. Ver a cualquier muchacha vestir como Kitsune haría a su mente entrar en sobremarcha. Salvo Kitsune.  
  
Por favor Kitsune, si quieres que "nosotros" hagamos "eso" entonces nosotros necesitamos tener una cita primero. Pero, en tanto a ahora mismo, yo debo de estar listo para ir y alegrar a Naru. Este es un día bastante importante para ella ¿sabes? "  
  
"Pero yo no quiero ir. Yo continuare bebiendo mi Sake más bien". Dijo Kitsune.  
  
De acuerdo entonces, no vengas. Simplemente permíteme recordarte "eres" su mejor amiga Sabes, si vienes, entonces quizá, podrías continuar seduciéndome a mí." Dijo Keitaro con una risita ligera  
  
"Yo tendré que pensar sobre eso, por un momento." Kitsune contestó  
  
Keitaro había acabado de prepararse. No había mucho tiempo, así que salió para cepillar sus dientes.  
  
Caminando bajo los escalones, viendo Keitaro que todos habían acabado de preparase y están de pie ahora frente a un azulejo concreto. Él no podía moverlo, con su mano rota y todo, por lo que Keitaro dan un puntapié y golpeo la tabla de abajo con su pierna derecha. La tabla se cayó a tierra de un golpe.  
  
Dándose la vuelta, Keitaro sólo entonces los se dio cuenta lo que las muchachas estaban llevando. Simplemente su ropa usual, salvo Motoko. Manteniendo su palabra, Motoko se vistió con un vestido. Lo que sorprendió era una bonita falda púrpura ligera y la camisa blanca.  
  
Keitaro estaba esperando que todos estuvieran allí, pero él no se olvidó de Kitsune, el sabia que ella no iba a decepcionar a Naru. Ellas iban juntas como la carne de cerdo y arroz frito.  
  
Sin embargo, así como él esperó, Kitsune vino, corriendo bajo los escalones, diciendo a todos que la esperaran. Él se dio una palmadita en la parte de atrás de su cabeza para saber que él tenía razón, Keitaro paso revista a todas las personas que allí estaban y se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien. Quizá era porque él no pudo encontrar a Sarah y a Suu.  
  
Keitaro estaba a punto de llamarlas por sus nombres, cuando ellas llegaron, mientras se encontraban con el, ellas dos tenían unas muecas grandes en sus caras. Encogiéndose de hombros, Keitaro preguntó entonces si todo estaba listo para partir.  
  
Todos gritaron * Hai * al mismo tiempo.  
  
Entonces Keitaro, Naru, Suu, Sarah, Motoko, Shinobu, y Kitsune salieron de la puerta y empezaron su viaje a la escuela de Naru. Keitaro iba bajando los escalones, cuando un vehículo con motor de reacción vino de fuera y aterrizó a la derecha entre Keitaro y las muchachas. La fuerza del Motor de reacción había golpeado a todas las muchachas arrojándolas hacia atrás de la posada. Pero Keitaro no tuvo esa suerte. El se golpeó en la parte baja de la Posada de Hinata. Keitaro empezó golpeándose a lo largo de escalones, el ya se estaba cansando de eso.  
  
Después del tercer choque, Keitaro extendió su brazo derecha y se apoyo en ella para impulsarse y dar un malabar en el aire para aterrizar directamente en sus pies.  
  
"Wheww... Eso estuvo cerca... Ahora quién Infierno eres... tuuu??? "grito fuertemente Keitaro  
  
Todos en la posada lo oyeron. Y eso no era bueno. Ellas nunca realmente lo habían vistos enfadado. No incluso cuando él estaba luchando. Por eso ahora no podía ser una cosa buena.  
  
Nadie notó a Keitaro cuando él estaba brincando los escalones. Ellas estaban todas asustadas, y Shinobu estaba llorando. Todas estábamos justo delante de la puerta. Keitaro estaba acercándose rápidamente a la cima de la escalera. Y con un último salto, Keitaro voló a lo alto y aterrizo a 3 m. frente a cierto muchacho de cabello amarillo. Sin que el muchacho incluso lo notara. El muchacho estaba resistiendo en el ala del vehículo el viento, el mismo estaba cerca del borde. Todavía, nadie había notado a Keitaro, y Keitaro estaba bastante enfadado.  
  
Él simplemente había tenido una pelea anoche. Su mano estaba muy magullada, el cuerpo le dolía un mundo; y ahora, un motor de reacción viene de ningún lado y lo golpea enviándole hacia debajo de los escalones donde casi se mata.  
  
La ceja de Keitaro estaba tirando bruscamente. Primero, él quiso escuchar a lo que el hombre joven tenía que decir dándole una oportunidad. Así que él se quedó callado.  
  
Los pensamientos de cada muchacha estaban en Keitaro. Todas se preguntan si él estaba bien. Pero cuando ellas vieron de repente a Keitaro aparecer detrás del muchacho, ellas dieron un suspiro de alivio.  
  
"Naru, yo note que llegabas tarde y yo decidí venir a darte un jalón a la escuela." Dijo el muchacho.  
  
Es cuando Keitaro empezó a hablar.  
  
"Niño, con este Motor de reacción, eres el hijo del Emperador, o que." Keitaro refunfuño.  
  
El hablaba mientras estaba dándose la vuelta, "lo siento, yo no soy el hijo del Emperador. Yo soy Kentaro * Crack *... "  
  
El puño derecho de Keitaro había hecho contacto con la Mandíbula de Kentaro y simplemente la había dislocado por el extraordinario golpe.  
  
Kentaro cayó al suelo. Sosteniendo su mandíbula Todas las muchachas estaban bastante sorprendidas. Ellas apenas pensaron que Keitaro iba empujarlo fuera del ala del vehículo o le iba a gritar a él. Pero Nooooo... Keitaro había roto la mandíbula de Kentaro. Entonces Keitaro se olvidado de Kentaro por un momento y les preguntó a las chicas si estaban bien.  
  
"Sí, sólo un poco agitadas, pero estamos llegando allí. Simplemente danos un par de minutos para bajar." Dijo Naru  
  
De acuerdo contesto Keitaro, mientras el saltaba fuera del ala. Keitaro tomó a Kentaro por la camisa, y le hizo una pregunta.  
  
"¿Vas a pagar por todos los daño y perjuicios que has hecho?"  
  
"Que daños" Kentaro alcanzo a decir con su mandíbula rota.  
  
Alzando su dedo pulgar apunto detrás de él. Keitaro estaba apuntando a todos los vidrios rotos de la Posada. Por la Fuerza G del Motor de reacción, todas las ventanas estaban hechas añicos  
  
Todas las muchachas empezaron a levantarse. Caminando hacia Keitaro, Naru le dijo, que si ellos no se dan prisa, entonces ella no podría llegar a su ceremonia de graduación. Comprendiendo Keitaro lo que estaba haciendo, Keitaro tiró al muchacho a tierra y pidió a todos correr tan rápido como se posible a la escuela. Pero antes de que Keitaro empezara a correr hacia abajo por los escalones, Keitaro le dijo a Kentaro que moviera el Motor de reacción, o su mandíbula no iba a ser la única parte rota de su cuerpo.  
  
Todos estábamos corriendo abajo por los escalones mientras Keitaro, Suu y Sarah estaban resbalando abajo por los escalones.  
  
La Escuela de Naru  
  
El grupo había llegado a la escuela en aproximadamente 15 minutos. Por el camino, Naru recordó que la ceremonia era a mediodía, y ahora sólo eran las 11:50 A.M. por lo que la ceremonia no era sino en aproximadamente otro 10 minutos.  
  
Cuando, el grupo llegó a la escuela, los rumores estaban extendiéndose como el fuego salvaje. Ellos oyeron que Keitaro era el novio de Naru, otros oyeron que Keitaro era un jugador y él estaba saliendo con 5 muchachas a la vez. Otros oyeron que Keitaro era un asesino especializado. Que él era un hombre que de un golpe podría matar a cualquiera si ellos lo encolerizaran.  
  
Los rumores estaban por todas partes. Keitaro supo que había empezado cuando Kentaro vino a la escuela con un boca-bracer. (No puede recordar realmente el nombre)  
  
Lo que era más chocante aun era que ese tipo tenía 5 o 6 muchachas aproximadamente que lo acompañaban. Una estaba a sus espaldas, mientras las otras estaban caminando a cada lado de él. Lo que era más chocante aun era que Motoko estaba con un vestido y ella no estaba atacando a nadie. ¡La mayoría de los tipos estaban babeando... Literalmente!!!  
  
Las muchachas estaban empezando a sentirse enfermas.  
  
Todos los graduado de la escuela se reunieron en el Gimnasio mientras los invitados estarían de pie o se sentarían en alguna parte en los bancos. Cuando Kentaro tenía subió para conseguir sus diplomas, Kitsune, Suu, y Sarah hicieron todo un abucheo a él y llamándolo de nombres. Qué era una cosa bastante mala. Él no tenía ningún enemigo hasta hoy. Él era rico, y muy popular en la escuela entera. Él todavía no sabía lo que era ser golpeado.  
  
Cuando el nombre de Naru fue llamado, Keitaro empezó las ovaciones. Todos sólo lo miraban. Entonces Keitaro dio una mirada intensa todos, que significaba si ellos no alegraban sus corazones ahora, entonces muchas personas iban a salir heridas.  
  
Temiendo a Keitaro, el gimnasio entero fue oído. Mientras silbaban, el nombre de Naru, otros daban un montón de aplausos. Naru sintiéndose un poco avergonzada empezó a ruborizarse. Hablando con voz hueca le dio un Gracias a Keitaro.  
  
Kitsune estaba bastante sorprendida. Ella no pensó que cualquiera se asustaría de Keitaro. Para ser honrado, Keitaro no parecía como para estar asustados.  
  
Durante las próximas 2 horas, hubo una gran celebración. Keitaro y todos los demás se habían ido salvo Naru. Ella lo iba a pasar con sus amigos, y ella lo iba a disfrutar.  
  
"Eh Naru... quién era ese tipo con quien viniste? " Toka preguntó  
  
"¿Quién, Keitaro?... El es el gerente de la "posada de Hinata".  
  
"Es tu novio? " pregunto otra muchacha de nombre Hitomi  
  
"Umm... permíteme pensar sobre que... NOOO!!! " contesto Naru  
  
..........................................................................  
  
Cerca de allí  
  
Los amigos de Kentaro tenían unas bandas todas desgastadas. Y el Jefe que se llamaba Hayama, estaba llevando su banda negra. Los otros eran azul , verde, y blanco.  
  
"Quién infierno ese niño se piensa que es? " Kentaro bramo "Él no tenía ningún derecho para romper mi mandíbula."  
  
De otro lado Keitaro y las muchachas restantes regresaban. Ellos apenas llegaron a casa por un poco de ropa, parece ser que Seta había regresado a la posada, y estaba buscando al grupo. Él quería llevar a Keitaro a una expedición.  
  
"Bien, yo tenía todo el derecho del mundo para matarte. Bien alégrate que yo no lo hice  
  
Kentaro parecía asustado ahora de Keitaro, por lo que él corrió rápidamente y se escondió detrás de Naru.  
  
"Eh Naru, yo estoy saliendo mañana para encabezar una expedición a la isla de Pararakelse. Yo estoy siguiendo una excavación y yo no volveré durante aproximadamente 2 semanas. Yo sólo estaba por pedirte que venieras conmigo y el resto de las muchachas al País de las maravillas. Yo tengo 10 boletos y 3 personas extras pueden venir. Cómo sobran puedes traer a tus dos amigas Naru"  
  
"Oh, perdonen chicas por mi descuido, éste es Keitaro Urashima. Keitaro ellas son Toka Mitsu y Sosake Hitomi "  
  
"Gusto en conocerte, Keitaro. He oído muchas cosas malas y perversas de sobre ti de Naru."  
  
"CÁLLATE TOKA" grito Naru  
  
"Date prisa Naru" Kitsune dijo. "Yo quiero llegar a la tienda de Sake antes de que yo muera sabes."  
  
"Sí... Por favor dense prisa , yo necesito ir a verificar al "departamento de espadas" dijo Motoko  
  
"Ummm... Motoko... ya no puedes jugar con espadas. Hiciste una promesa a Keitaro, actuarias más como una mujer." Comento Shinobu  
  
Motoko lo recordo, y se cayó al suelo.  
  
"Bien cuánto tiempo yo tengo que actuar asi " pregunto Motoko  
  
"Hasta que Keitaro diga que es suficiente y entonces puedes regresar a tus maneras de guerrero." Kitsune dijo  
  
"Nosotros esperamos un boleto de salida, o qué nosotros debemos hacer " Keitaro las invitó a salir ruidosamente  
  
"¿Qué si nosotros invitamos a Haruka? Ella necesita un descanso de vez en cuando." Sugirió Shinobu  
  
"Ésa es una gran idea", dijo Keitaro mientras agarraba su nuevo teléfono célular de alta tecnología, marcó a la posada.  
  
"Eh, Keitaro. ¿Cuándo conseguiste un teléfono celular? " pregunto Naru  
  
"hoy temprano, cuando Seta preguntó que si yo queria ir con él, entonces fue cuando yo decidí que iba a necesitar un teléfono celular. No era muy caro . Entonces yo le dí a Suu para que lo modificara un poco. Yo tengo cable ahora en esto. Y toca MP3 también.  
  
Dándose la vuelta, él dijo a Suu  
  
"Gracias Suu"  
  
"Es bienvenido Keitaro... un beso ahora... " Suu saltó hacia Keitaro y le dio uno mojado.  
  
Keitaro estaba en tierra impactado  
  
"¿Hola? ¿Quién es? "  
  
Naru recogió rápidamente el telefono celular contestó. "Soy yo Haruka. Escucha nosotros tenemos un boleto extra al país de las maravillas y Keitaro está invitándote a venir. Podrías encontrarnos allí en 15 minutos? "  
  
"De acuerdo, yo seré allí. Encuéntrame allí en 15 minutos."  
  
Naru colgó el teléfono celular de Keitaro entonces dándole un puntapiés en la cabeza. Despertándoselo. Todos los que estában alrededor del grupo empezamos a reírse. Ellos eran muy cómicos.  
  
La mayoría de los tipos en la escuela estaba ahora asustado de Naru. Todos pensamos que ella era una muchacha dulce, que ellos pueden intentar conseguir "algo" , pero ahora, estaban asustados para tocarla.  
  
Keitaro se revolvió despacio, mientras se agarraba la parte de atrás de su cabeza. OWWW... grito Keitaro.  
  
"Hehe, Oops, Keitaro" Perdona. Suu se disculpó  
  
"Bien, OK, desde que lo hiciste estas disculpada. Sin embargo, ¿le dijeron a Haruka? " pregunto Keitaro  
  
"Sí, nos encontrara allí en 15 minutos. Nosotros debemos irnos ahora" dijo Naru  
  
Todos que lo que se íban estában muy alegres. Shinobu corrió a su derecha y se agarró a su brazo. Y estaba sosteniéndolo firme. Suu saltó hacia adelante y se colgo de su espalda, Mientras Kitsune corrió y se agarró de su brazo izquierdo. Motoko, Naru, Toka, e Hitomi simplemente estaban caminando al lado de él. La mayoría de los tipos de allí, los miraban con fiereza en sus ojos.  
  
Sobre todo Kentaro, él también iba a tomar su venganza. E iba a ser mortal.  
  
"Hayama, recoge a tus amigos. Nosotros vamos al País de las maravillas. Para jugar un poco con le listo de Keitaro."  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO 5 


End file.
